The Story of Bellevue
by TheGrey'sFan01
Summary: The story of Grace and Carrick...how it all began! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone reviews are always welcomed and there will be an update tomorrow night on "True Love Story" sorry for the lengthy delay I have been swamped with work._**

**_I try not to keep you waiting too long for updates and unfortunately it is difficult at the moment please bear with me and I will persevere it will get easier._**

As I walk down the halls of Bellevue Christian College, I wonder how I am supposed to find my dream man. I know I can picture him tall, gorgeous eyes sculpted body, and oh the thought makes me giddy. This will be my first full day at my new school I am now a senior in a new school, honestly I don't think my day could get much worse. Just then I saw a huge bunch of girls around my age walking past. They were all indecently exposing themselves and honestly their outfits made me embarrassed. I find my locker in the corridor they walked down and open it to place my new books inside. I can hear them talking about me making fun of my uniform which to my happiness is safely around regulation standards.

"Hey Rick, did you look at the new girl. Honestly how does anyone get so prudish" all of her friends laugh at me.

"Yeah, what a prude guys watch this." I heard a boy reply and the laughing stops and the whispering starts; I sigh and close my locker door only to have an ok looking young man leaning against the next one.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Rick. I saw you standing here all alone and thought you might want to hook up." Is this guy serious, why would I want to hook up with him? I don't know anyone at this school.

"Um, NO thank you Rick I am not interested in dating especially not with you. I will not be another notch on your belt so please leave me alone." I couldn't have said it more boldly if I tried.

"Your just a little mouse girl anyway probably couldn't give me pleasure if you tried!" He was so arrogant.

"You know what I wouldn't give you pleasure, because I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole. Now leave me alone!" This guy is freaking me out, the hall is crowded with people and I look around for help.

"Rick, why don't you leave this lovely young lady alone?" Where did that come from I turn my head around and all I see an extremely good looking man.

"Carrick, go back and crawl into whatever hole you came out of!" There is now a crowd forming waiting for the first signs of a fight.

"I was just thinking the same thing you snake! Now leave this girl alone." Who was this Carrick and why was he defending me Grace Trevelyan, whom he has never met. I should say something...but what?

"You are obviously a no good scoundrel leave and don't speak to me again." Yes that is great be bold Grace, stand your ground this young man's presence is inspiring me.

Rick walks away back towards their clique. I turn my head back round to see that the young man beside me is walking away. "Hey wait!" I yell running up behind him and to my surprise he stops and turns towards me.

"Let me explain...I know what Rick is like with new people and don't listen to him you look lovely in your uniform. I was walking past when I heard their smart remarks and decided it would be a good idea to make sure you are alright. Well done by the way, you stood up for yourself very well...oh I'm Carrick by the way Carrick Grey." Oh wow did he just say I looked lovely, he is gorgeous and he is talking to me those lips are so inviting..."Carrick Grey" is all I catch.

"Oh well thank you very much for that I appreciate it. You are very gallant and that is rare especially in this day in age. I'm very pleased to meet you Carrick my name is Grace Trevelyan." This day is taking a much better turn now, here I am talking to Carrick Grey he is my dream man.

"Grace, may I ask what class you are in?" His words are music to my ears.

"I'm a senior."

"Ok, would you like to hear the good or bad news first?"

"Bad please" I reply sweetly.

He smirks at my reply. "Okay Grace you got it, bad news is Rick and his gang are in some of your classes."

"Okay now I know I need some good news." I reply as politely as I can but the thought of spending time with those people every single day is torture.

"Good news...I am also in your classes and if you allow me I would like to sit with you" Why is he looking at me like that, his eyes are searching my face making me feel very shy.

"Carrick that is very good news but, I'm not sure if your girlfriend would like that." Why can't you control what comes out of your mouth Grace.

"Um Grace...I don't have a girlfriend, well not yet anyway."

"Oh...sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. I hope you don't think less of me for asking that."

"It's quite alright Grace and I honestly don't think that could ever happen would you allow me to walk you to class?" He holds out his elbow and I take it willingly.

After our first two classes and the welcoming from both teachers we have a small break and Carrick shows me around the school leading me by my elbow. At our large break later through the day Carrick takes me to his favourite spot it is a solitary seat beneath a willow tree. While we eat we talk about everything and the more we talk the happier we become.

"Grace, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead Carrick" I say before taking a drink of water out of the bottle.

"Grace I would very much like to get to know you better. These few hours have been fantastic and I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend?" Oh wow I was not expecting to be asked out on my first day let alone by my dream man.

"Carrick, we do need to get to know each other first but I would very much like to be your girlfriend." I can't stop smiling, wow this has been amazing.

"Grace, thank you... you have made my day!" Carrick is beaming I'm dating my dream man.

Before we knew it the weekend was upon us and I was wishing Carrick knew where I lived so we could spend more time together. His beautiful smile, gorgeous brown eyes and perfect hair...oh who am I trying to kid he is perfect to me.

"Grace darling, there is a young man at the door for you!" It's him I know it is oh wow my mother and father would definitely approve of Carrick.

As I walk towards the living area in our home I can hear his beautiful voice. "Sir, I would like to ask your permission to take your daughter Grace to a movie this evening." I know my father will make him sweat a little but he will allow it.

I wait for what seems like five minutes but would only be around thirty seconds and I hear my father's response. "You seem like a very well spoken, polite young man. You need to have her home before nine o'clock tonight."

Carrick takes me in his father's car to a drive in movie before he drives us to Viewpoint Park where we sit on the grass and gaze at the stars.

"Carrick I just wanted to say thank you for tonight and this past week it has been amazing." While I speak I smile at him before I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Grace, thank you for coming with me I have had an amazing time. I am so glad you came to Bellevue to finish your schooling."

"So am I, Carrick I really like you."

"Grace you are perfect and I think I love you." Did he just say that he loves me? I feel the same way.

"Carrick, I love you too. I was worried about saying it to early but my feelings for you are so strong."

Carrick grasps my face and we have our first mouth to mouth kiss under the stars. This feels so nice and so right. His tongue slides over my top lip and my mouth drops open slightly. My tongue caresses his and we allow the exploration of each other's mouth's for a couple more minutes. When Carrick stops the kiss I am reeling with emotions.

"Wow you are an amazing kisser Grace, but I think I should get you home."

I smile at him and nod unable to speak due to how happy I am.

Upon arriving home Carrick walks me to the door and kisses my hand before thanking my father for allowing me out and shaking his hand. My mother and father seem really taken with him I am so grateful. I shower and dress for bed before I lay down I find a note that has fallen from my jacket pocket.

_Dear Grace,  
I know it is late and we haven't known each other long but I would love it if you would do me the honour of being my study partner in the library tomorrow afternoon? _

_I am very much enjoying the time we spend together and when we are apart I yearn to see you again._

_I will meet you tomorrow morning at 8:30 am in OUR spot!_

_I will have you home by five thirty if you are allowed to study with me._

_Yours in Anticipation _

_Love Carrick x_

I read it again and again thinking about how amazing my first week was due to my new found love Carrick...Carrick Grey.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday Mornings!

**_Sorry for delayed and short updates I do appreciate all the followers and the reviews I receive. You are feeding my inspiration. There have been technical problems lately and for that I am sorry I will update when I can until then I hope you enjoy it._**

I wake early probably due to the anticipation of spending time with Carrick. I can hardly believe I have just moved here with my family a week ago and I now have new friends and a perfect boyfriend, my dream man. How can anyone get this lucky? I thank you god every single day for this perfect life and I hope it just gets better.

"Grace...sweetheart? It's time to get ready for school." I love my parents, they are both, so loving. I can't believe they welcomed Carrick with open arms. I know he is special but honestly they must know he is a fantastic person.

"I'll be right down mum." I'm getting ready the fastest I have in the last year. I can't be late to see him.

I walk into the kitchen and greet my parents. "Mum would it be ok if I study with Carrick this afternoon he asked me last night and said if it was ok he is more than willing to drop me home."

"Of course Gracie, how strong are your feelings for this boy darling?" Mum stops making breakfast and I can tell she is nervous.

"Mum, I honestly don't know...I know I care deeply for him and it has only been a week." I'm not completely sure she would be happy if I said I could marry him tomorrow I love him so much.

"Okay that's good darling he is a young gentleman and a perfect young suitor for our Gracie right honey?" Mum looks at dad who is smiling at me. They accept Carrick thank goodness I am so glad it will make it so much easier seeing him.

I eat breakfast and my dad insists on dropping me off on his way to the office. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek and hop out of the car. I can see Carrick sitting near the bike rack, reading as I walk towards him he looks up and his gaze locks on me and I feel my cheeks heat furiously as my eyes take the sight of his perfect body in while he stands up to greet me. I stop in front of him and smile while a giggle escapes my mouth. I peek up at him and my eyes must show how much love I hold for this man. I feel his soft hand touch my cheek.

"I take it you found my note Grace."

"Yes I was lucky enough to have found it or I wouldn't be standing here with you right now."

"I'm very glad you're here with me Grace." After Carrick smiles at me he leans in to politely peck me on the cheek but I grab his head and pull him to me and kiss him like we were like last night.

"Wow..." he gasps and I giggle at his loss of words before we both look into each other's eyes and he grabs me and hugs me hard...what?! Is that what I think it is?

"Carrick can we go and sit in our spot before school starts?" I want to make out with him some more and at least our spot is sheltered and no one will be able to see us.

Without speaking he grabs my hand and we walk fast to our spot. I can't thank my parents enough for bringing me here to this beautiful part of Seattle. Before I can even get a word out of my mouth he drops his bag and grasps my face his hands are trembling from nerves I think.

"MMMmmm Carrick why are you shaking?" I ask as I pull away licking my lips I need to make sure he is ok.

"Grace I just can't control myself around you...as for my shaking I'll put it down to adrenaline." Oh wow I have the same effect on him.

"Oh Carrick I feel the same way about you I want to kiss your lips again..." I don't get to finish my sentence before he has his tongue in my mouth and in its own response my body softens into his and my arms travel around his neck while my tongue caresses and explores every millimetre of his mouth.

How can I possibly feel this strongly for a man I barely know? We break apart after a few minutes and allow our mouths to relax and rest so we don't get a kissing rash. We start to talk.

"Carrick, can I ask you something? I would like you to be completely honest with me...ok?" I look straight into his eyes,

"Of course Grace." He looks directly into my eyes and waits patiently.

"Have you ever made love to someone?" I shouldn't be worried I know he would never push me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with, but out of everything we have talked about neither of us broached this subject.

"No Grace I haven't. It may sound corny or very conventional but I always believed I would wait for my princess to come along and on our wedding night I would share something with my wife that neither of us could forget." He looks to me and smiles like I am the one he has been waiting for all his life.

"That's good to know I hope you find your princess one day Carrick you deserve a happily ever after." I smile at him and rub his knuckles with my thumbs.

"I think I have already found her Grace...have you ever made love?" He looks almost nervous.

"No I haven't my parents have always instilled to me that if I wait for my prince that we would share a bond forever." I smile knowing that if I have any clue Carrick and I are the Prince and Princess of our own fairytale.

"I'm glad to hear that Grace, you are my Princess will you come to dinner with my parents this Friday night?" Is this why he is so nervous?

"I will double check with my parents but I would love to meet them Carrick, thank you. You're my Prince my fairytale ending has you in it." Crap should I have said that out loud stupid...stupid.

"Grace, you are so beautiful and I don't want a fairytale ending if you aren't standing at the altar with me." He is a Prince my Prince.

"Oh Carrick..." I squeal as throw my arms around his neck again and launch myself at him and we start kissing and touching each other on the neck and face.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents

**_SOOOOOOOO Sorry for late updates! I appreciate your patience and with luck will update no later than tomorrow. Enjoy and please feel free to comment. _**

Four days later here I am in our spot waiting for Carrick. I have informed my parents that I am meeting Carrick's parents' tonight over dinner and wouldn't be home until late. I am so nervous about meeting them; I mean what if they don't like me? Carrick looks very handsome as he walks in his school uniform. I have recently found out that allot of girls have taken interest in him, but he has never gone out with anyone apart from me. Through the past two weeks our classes have been amazing apart from our French lessons where Rick and his clique try to annoy us and taunt us. Carrick just looks at me rolls his eyes and shakes his head, as if to say I can't believe how ridiculous they are acting. I know that if you saw them outside without their uniforms on you would not think they are senior's. I am hoping within the next few days that Carrick will ask me to be his date to the dance that is coming up next month. It is just an informal thing but if I know Carrick he will ask my father first, which I don't mind because my father seems happier when he does.

"Hey Gracie, how was your night last night after I left?" Carrick's voice made me swoon and hang on did he just call me Gracie only my parent's call me that.

"Cary, why did you just call me Gracie? Only my parents have ever called me that. My night was perfect I went to bed and dreamt of us." I know for sure I am blushing could my body be anymore embarrassing.

He stands there smiling at me for a moment before he speaks "I heard your mother call you Gracie last night and thought I would try it out see if I liked it...I do." Of course after he dropped me off last night my mother said "Gracie darling would you be an angel and help me set the table for dinner?" I was thinking about Carrick while I did it and oh no I was singing...please don't have let him hear me.

"Oh Gracie you have a beautiful singing voice, now what's with the Cary? My mum calls me that except when I am in trouble." He moves closer and I breathe him in as we hug, this is peaceful.

"Thank you Cary I was hoping you hadn't heard me. As for "Cary" I just wanted to give you a nick name and it popped into my head and well you know what my brain to mouth filter is like." I giggle slightly before continuing "Carrick what are your plans for college?" I don't want to ruin the mood but I need to know.

"I have applied for entry into the University of Washington to hopefully obtain a master in law. What about you my Gracie?" He looks at me expectantly, how he expects me to concentrate when his arms are around my lower back and I can feel him poking my belly.

"I applied for entry into the Paediatrics degree at the same University; I want to help the little people in the world who can't yet help themselves." I hug him tighter as I think about my future, the possibilities of getting married, buying a house and having children.

"Gracie, will you come to the dance with me?" I search his eyes and smile at him before he kisses me.

"What are we going to do next year Carrick when we don't share classes or see each other all the time?" I feel tears trickling down my face and then big strong thumbs wipe them away.

"Gracie, don't worry I have it all planned, but I do need to speak to your father after school today if that's ok with you?" Please god don't let me lose him I love him so much.

I only get a nod in before the bells ring indicating the start of school. We gather our backpacks and walk hand in hand to class. The day flies by and soon enough we are outside my home.

"Cary, can I be there when you talk to my dad?" I shouldn't bother asking I know the answer will be no.

"No, Gracie It's not that I don't want you there I just want to surprise you." I trust him and nod walk towards the door.

"Hi mum and dad. Carrick is here I am just going to shower and get ready for dinner then I will be right down."

"Ok Gracie sweetheart take your time. I am positive Carrick will wait for you!" My mum's giggling and my guess is dad has made her feel special today he likes to buy her flowers on spontaneous occasions so she is always surprised.

After my shower I head downstairs and hear Carrick and my father talking. Mum is crying softly. Why is she crying I hope he is not going to break up with me? I head into the living area where dad has his arm around my mum and is smiling at me. I turn to Carrick and he is beaming ok so not a bad thing, I kneel next to my mum and I place my hands on her knees.

"Mum, are you ok? What's wrong?" Please talk to me I pray she is ok.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful...I am fine honestly just happy you found Carrick. You should both go or you will be late for meeting Mr and Mrs Grey." My mother smiles warmly after I hug her tightly.

"Okay, love you both! See you when I get home!" I smile sincerely at them they are the best parents ever.

Carrick and I walk hand in hand towards his father's car. The drive from my house to Carrick's is surprisingly short I live on Ridge Road and Carrick lives about two roads away on Overlake Drive West.

"Gracie, are you okay?" Carrick grasps my hand as we stand outside their large house. I thought ours was big at two stories but his must be at least three if not four stories.

"Yeah I am good honest, your house is huge." I glance up and gulp as I take in its size.

"Yeah my parents have done well for themselves, but please don't let the house's size intimidate you. My parents can't wait to meet you look!" He points towards the front door and I see a dark haired lady and man standing side by side beaming at us.

"Mum, Dad this is Grace Trevelyan my girlfriend. Grace this is my mother and father." He is so well spoken they must be so proud.

"It's lovely to finally be able to put a face to the name. I must say your name suits you." Don't blush Grace. I can feel my cheeks heating darn it. His father was a smooth talker too at least now I know where he picked it up from.

"It's lovely to meet you too Mr Grey and thank you I will pass your comment on to my mother and father I am sure it will make them very happy." I smile shyly and look up at Carrick.

"Come in Grace, dinner will be ready shortly and until then we can all get to know each other better." Oh thank heavens she didn't compliment me I get so embarrassed honestly most of the time I just say thank you because I don't know what else to say.

When we reach the living area of his house Carrick gestures for me to sit. Once I do so he sits beside me and reached for my hand, I think he knows I am nervous.

"So Grace, Carrick tells us you have applied for Washington University any news back yet? What course did you apply for?" Good a topic I can talk about.

"Oh no Mr Grey no word yet but I do hope I can get in there so I can stay close to home. I have applied for Paediatrics." As I say home I glance from Mr Grey to Carrick and allow our eyes to lock briefly before I look back to his father.

"Dinner is ready everybody!" Carrick's father stands up as does Carrick he holds out his hand for me and I take it smiling and blushing at the same time as we walk a few paces behind his father.

As we enter the dining area we hear his father telling his mother "Oh darling she is perfect, you should have just seen them together."

We all sit down to the lovely meal that was prepared by Mrs Grey. Dinner flows with conversation of college and work related topics. The evening was a complete success and his parents both made me promise to drop by again soon.

"Carrick I had a wonderful evening thank you! Your parents are truly lovely people." I go to kiss his cheek and he holds me back...no no no please don't push me away.

"Gracie, I have to ask you something and it will seem sudden but I assure you this is what I want...next year will you move in with me I don't want to share a room with anyone else other than you...what do you think?" He is starting to sweat a little and those big brown eyes are looking at me expectantly.

"Yes Carrick, yes I would love to live with you." I smile at him and before I know it I am being spun around and we are laughing. When he stops spinning me we embrace in a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Princess Grace. I love you!"

"Goodnight Prince Carrick I love you too!" Carrick walks me to the door and waits until I am inside to leave. I am equally as protective and watch as he gets in to his car and drives away.


	4. Chapter 4: Excessive Speed!

I am yet to broach the subject of living arrangements with my parents, although I am positive if Carrick is with me then it will go better.

"Gracie please come down darling your father and I would like to have breakfast with you." Mum was always so nice to everybody. I had seen her snap once in my entire life it was a family get together at my grandmothers needless to say my grandmother and mum did not exactly see eye to eye. In fact straight after the disagreement we left Portland to go straight home to Silver Beach in Bellingham. The trip home felt long and quiet, mum sobbed quietly in front of me. It was clear mum disliked arguing very much.

"Coming mum be there in a minute."

I walk into our dining room and hug my parents good morning. I love my life at the moment; I want it to stay like this forever. Mum gets up from the table to answer the phone and her face beams with happiness and it makes me wonder who she is talking to. When she rejoins the table she informs my father and I.

"Carrick will be here early this morning he has asked to discuss living arrangements for next year with us." I glance nervously at my father and he is beaming. Could they possibly know Carrick is my prince and my future?

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Grace would you like to get that?" Mum is asking me would I like to get the door, I nod enthusiastically it will be Carrick and I can't wait to see him or kiss him.

"Good morning Gracie, these are for you." Honestly no wonder my parents love him roses at seven thirty in the morning.

I am beaming at him I can't believe my luck. "Thank you Cary these are gorgeous!" I speak softly but enthusiastically as he hands me the gorgeous roses and I sniff the beautiful fragrance. "Come here handsome..." I pull him by his neck and press my lips to his I can feel them buzzing and as our tongues mingle my breathing becomes static and we pull apart quickly remembering my parents are no doubt wondering what we are doing.

I take hold of Carrick's hand and walk hastily towards the dining area. "Mum look what Carrick brought me, aren't they beautiful?" I show my mum and she is so happy for me and retreats to get a vase for me to put them in. I wonder if dad was like Carrick always buying things to show his love...Dad certainly seems happy when Carrick and I are spending time together.

"Mr and Mrs Trevelyan I would like to ask your permission on something?" Carrick is nervous, I don't know why because I said yes last night.

"Go ahead son..." my dad places his fork down and leans his hands together to make a tent shape, I know this pose means business.

"I would like to ask...if you would allow Grace and I to live together throughout college, Grace and I have been spending allot of time together since she arrived and I would like to continue seeing your daughter next year. I would buy a small house not far from here so home is nearby if she needs time alone and we could travel together to and from college. I have planned every aspect of this and would like to set this in to motion as soon as possible only with your permission of course..." Carrick takes a deep breath and I squeeze his hand to get his attention. I smile at him and we just gaze at each other.

Dad stands up and paces as he talks "Carrick, you and my daughter haven't known each other very long..." Carrick and I open our mouths to speak but dad holds up his hand and stops pacing. "However, Grace has been so happy and lively since you both met. The reason we moved here was for education not for her to find love...having said that, I am willing to let you live together because of her strong love for you Carrick. You are a smart, young, sensible, kind and caring man Carrick Grey, so use your brain and refrain from hurting her and love her as unconditionally as she loves you."

"Thank you sir and I assure you I cannot and will not ever hurt your daughter, she is my life and with both of your permission will one day be my wife." Carrick beams at my parents and they are smiling at him, while I am gaping did he just say he wants to marry me.

"One day son but let's take this one step at a time." I look to dad and he is smirking at me.

"Grace Maree Trevelyan please close your mouth you are not a codfish." Oops I forgot my manners.

"I am sorry, I do apologise. I was just taken aback by the sincerity and intensity of this conversation." My cheeks are on fire and everyone is looking at me.

After breakfast we excuse ourselves and Carrick takes me towards a car, but it's not his dad's.

"Cary? Who's car is this?" I stare at the beautiful Chevrolet Corvette it is gorgeous it must have cost allot of money.

"Gracie this is ours, I ordered it a while ago for when I go to college but now having you with me as my girlfriend well it is also yours this is the first thing we own together. Our names are both down as the owner and I chose the convertible because I love having fresh air blow on my face, I hope you don't mind sweetheart."

"Oh Cary! Are you serious this can't be real you are amazing! I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend and future husband." SHIT! Grace you need to think before you speak.

"Grace I promise you I will marry you and I am thankful for your lack of a filter at the moment because it means I know you feel exactly the same way. Grace, can I ask you something?" Why does he get so nervous around me?

"Of course Cary anything you like?" I wait patiently while he thinks how to word it.

"Grace I have wanted to give you this since the second day of us being together...I just wasn't sure how you would react...god I'm so nervous...Grace will you accept this promise ring?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a beautiful silver ring with Grace and Carrick inscribed on the top next to the gems of our birth stones and on the inside writing that reads "forever and always".

"Oh Carrick yes I will, I love it and I love you!" he pushes the ring onto my finger and I throw myself at him.

"Thank you Grace you have made me so happy today. We are going now to find a house to put a down payment on and then I am taking you to lunch to celebrate everything that has made me the happiest man alive today. I will bring you home by curfew I promise. You should let your parents know." I smile at him before I turn on my heel and return a few minutes later after informing my parents of the recent events they were so happy for both of us.

"Done they offered us both their congratulations...Cary I can't believe how wonderful life is at the moment. Promise me you won't leave me I don't think I could be happy without you..." a long silence passes while he smiles at me.

"I won't ever leave you Grace I promise now we have a lot to do shall we get going in _Our_ new car to find _Our_ first house?" I giggle at him who knew a little word like "our" would hold such meaning.

Carrick puts the car into gear and we drive away in search of our first home.


End file.
